The Prince and the Hebrew
by Jmgirl100
Summary: Prince Eric must know who this red, curly haired, green eye'd Hebrew is! He must! Kyman Was an one shot but I may make more to this story. Eygpt-kyman AU


The Egyptian prince named Eric walked around the halls of his palace. His father has gone to do whatever kings do and he was greatly bored. Usually, he would mess with the slaves, like throwing dirt at them while they tried to clean the golden floors or trip them when they carry huge bags of rice. But today he was not in the mood for such thing. He needed to do something different. Walking out of the Palace, he ignored the greetings of his kingdom and mounted his horse to venture on into the Hebrew's city. He wanted to see how the lower class lived. This was surely different then he was used to and all of them looked dirty, The houses where old looking and the little shops they had looked cheap. Simply disgusting. He smirked a bit as one by one, the Hebrews bowed down to him as he passed them riding his horse. He was almost about to turn around to go home, since he was getting bored, but something or someone caught his eye. He made his horse stop as he watched one Hebrew walk around with a huge barrel in his hands. His hair was bright red and extremely curly and for some reason Eric wanted to run his fingers through it. He gulped as he found the Hebrew's eyes. Fuck him, they were the most exotic emerald eyes he has ever seen. They looked like the emeralds he has in his room. Beautiful and bright. He must know this Hebrew's name and would quite possibly have him be his personal slave just to stare into those eyes alone. He hurriedly turned his horse around to go after the redhead. "You there. Stop!" The Hebrew turned around, startled, and his eyes grew wide as he stared at the prince staring down at him. He was trying to hurry home to give his family water since they ran out and now he was stopped, by the prince of Egypt? "You. What is your name, Hebrew?" He rose an eyebrow as he put down the heavy barrel. "I am Kyle. Is there something I did wrong?" Eric whispered Kyle's name as he continued to stare at him. "No. I just wanted to know who you were. You look different to be a dirty Hebrew." Kyle frowned and could feel his heart pound in his chest. He was already fed up with the kingdom and how they treated his people and by the prince saying that made him even angrier. "Excuse me, your highness? My people are not dirty. Your kingdom is the one who's dirty! You never try to help us and bring us to slavery for no good reason and you call us dirty?" Eric's eyes widen as he never witnessed ANYONE talk back to him. But god, the way Kyle was glaring at him turned him on. But he couldn't let his hormones get in the way, so he glared his icy blue eyes at Kyle. "What did you just say to me?" Kyle stood his ground and glared right back at him. "I said, your kingdom is the one who's DIRTY! You have no right to insult my people because we never did anything wr-," While Kyle was ranting, he was suddenly interrupted by the kingdoms guards that pushed him onto the ground. Eric frowned as he watched the guards kick him in the stomach and held out his hand for them to stop. "What is the meaning of this?" "He was talking down to you, your highness. We just thought that this dirty Hebrew needed to learn his lesson." Eric glared at them. "You do not do anything if I don't command it, do you understand?" The guards bowed in understatement. Eric told them to help Kyle up and to carry his barrel. The guards looked at each other but listened and picked up the barrel from the floor. Kyle looked up at Eric with confusion. "Where were you going with the barrel?" Kyle hesitated before answering. "My home. We needed water so I had to go buy some..." Eric nodded. "Carry the barrel to his home. Kahl, join me. I want you to come to my kingdom and share a meal with me." Kyle's mouth opened wide for a second before frowning. "I thought I was a dirty Hebrew?" Eris smirked. "You are. But...you're interesting to me." Kyle bit his lip and looked away. This was so weird. He knew deep in his heart that going to the place he hated the most would be hypocritical but he has not had a good meal in a while and the prince did order his stupid guards to bring water to his family... "I will...only if you send more water to my family." Eric rose an eyebrow but shrugged. "Fine, whatever. Just get up on my horse so we can go. I'm hungry." Kyle quickly got onto the horse and held onto the prince. Kyle couldn't believe this was happening, but someone how, he was okay with it. The prince was a jerk, but maybe they'd be able to get close and understand each other and he could also try to change the prince'es views so when the prince becomes a king, his people could live better. Eric on the other hand felt very happy as Kyle held onto him and couldn't stop smiling as the both of them rode the horse to his castle... To be continued. 


End file.
